Forever Is Never For Certain
by FrenchieLeigh
Summary: Accustomed to the death and destruction of human beings, Lance Corporal Levi lived his life prepared to lose those close to him in the heat of battle. What he was not prepared for, was exactly what took her away from him. Rivetra, Multi-Chapter
1. Rising Suspicion

**Author's Note: **I'm happy that _Precious Secrets_ was so well received! Thank you, snk fandom! :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the official Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan characters.

**Forever is Never for Certain**

Chapter One

"Cleaning up again, Petra?"

Lost in her thoughts, Petra Ral jumped slightly, barely balancing the stack of dishes she was clearing from her squad's table. Turning to meet the bright face of Hanji Zoe, she laughed.

"Yeah. They're like little boys when they get excited," she replied, adding a tin cup to the top of the pile.

Hanji sighed, dropping herself into a chair, "Men are so messy, aren't they Petra?"

At this, the honey haired girl pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "You're the messiest of all, Hanji."

Pounding her fists on the table, Hanji let out a belt of laughter, leaning back in her chair. "Oooh, you've found me out!" She relaxed then, her eyes softening at her friend's efforts. "But I bet Levi appreciates this."

Though Petra's cheeks pinked, she brushed it off. "Heichou is so busy, he needn't be bothered by things like this. I don't mind doing it."

It was fair to say that all of Squad Levi knew how Petra felt about the strange and hard to approach corporal. It was also fair to say that they all knew he reciprocated her sentiments. It was only Hanji, however, that had discovered their deep emotional connection had crossed over into physical affection.

Still, no matter how much anyone knew, no party privy to the information ever made such knowledge public, though select few would rise to vague teasing, the female squad leader in particular.

Petra let out a little cough, shaking her head and leaving to deposit the dishes in the kitchen where some new recruits would take care of them.

On her way back to her room, she felt a wave of lightheadedness hit her and she pressed a hand to the cool stone of their headquarter's wall to steady herself. She hadn't eaten much at dinner, she recalled. That had been a mistake, she now realized, but then she hadn't expected it to affect her so soon. She simply hadn't been all that hungry.

It didn't matter, she decided, regaining her equilibrium and continuing on. It wasn't like she was particularly hungry _now_, and after all the training they'd been doing recently preparing for the next day's mission, her body would be struggling to keep up.

Naturally.

At the landing of the stairs, she thought for a moment and instead of turning right towards her room, she moved left, in the direction of Levi's office. It would really be best not to disappear on him.

He admitted her as soon as she knocked and she entered smiling, as she always did.

"How are you, Heichou?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"The same as when we parted an hour ago," he muttered, "busy and annoyed."

His answer rarely changed and she stifled a giggle. "I'd like to request permission to retire for the night," she said, her words factual and impersonal, the request of a soldier.

"I don't see how you need my permission for that, Petra," he said, throwing her an irritated glance that she didn't take personally.

"It's just that it's early," she pressed, her tone softening, her position melting away as she let herself become his lover behind these closed doors, "and I distinctly recall you once telling me to—" she furrowed her brows and dropped her voice an octave, imitating him "—_never forget your fucking tea_."

The pen in Levi's hand scratched across the parchment. That had been over a year ago. She still remembered? He thought her bringing him tea every night had become habit, not because she was dedicated to doing so out of his request. Still, it pleased him, even if her flippant use of his foul language didn't.

"If you're tired, sleep," he clipped, "I'll visit you later."

"I'll probably be snoring," she teased.

"Then I'll plug your nose so you stop," came his absent reply as he went about fixing the paperwork he had damaged.

Petra smiled at this, but before she could take her leave, he cut her off.

"Are you alright?" He was staring at her.

She blinked. "Should I not be?"

Levi frowned. She seemed pale to him. Perhaps it was the dim light, or his eyes were going bad. Or perhaps he was just completely spent.

"Nevermind," he muttered, "goodnight Petra."

She bade him a good night in return, and made her way to her room.

xxxx

It was late when Levi left his office, much later than he had intended. As he said he would, and as he always did, he stopped at Petra's door. There was light coming out from underneath and he rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"Petra."

She didn't reply, not that he had particularly expected her to, and he let himself in. She was asleep at the desk, halfway through penning a letter, candle burned nearly to its death.

_Careless girl_, he thought to himself, though more out of affection than annoyance.

She had already dressed herself for bed, which Levi was thankful for when he lifted her from the wooden chair. What a pain it would be to undress her while she slept. She slept like, well, a rock. He was almost certain that was how she got her name.

He nudged the covers back, laid her down, and then pulled her quilt up to her shoulders. It was an old thing, but she had brought it with her as a recruit, and rarely traveled overnight without it. He wondered just who it was that had made it. A mother? Grandmother? Regardless, it was a comfort to her, and he was always careful around it.

He sat on her bed, watching her for a moment before he put the backs of his fingers against her forehead. She really did look pale. Still, she wasn't overly warm so he chalked it up to exactly what had him bolting the door and shedding his uniform in her room instead of climbing upstairs to his own: exhaustion.

Shrugging off his shirt and discarding his white trousers with an impatient kick, the corporal slipped beneath the quilt, and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin for a moment. He slid an arm over the top of her head, tucking her into the crook of his neck, and fell asleep.

Morning came too quickly for Levi and when the sun poked through the sheer curtain and onto his face, he groaned. One of these days he'd be able to sleep in.

Pulling his arm out from underneath Petra's sleeping form, he sighed. All this sneaking around was tiresome. Someday he'd make her his wife and he wouldn't have to return to his own bed come sun up.

"No. . ."

Propped up on his elbows, Levi glanced down at his auburn haired beauty, beginning to wake. He cursed inwardly. He hadn't meant to disturb her.

"Don't leave," she whispered, cracking open one eye and scooting over to hug his waist. She lifted herself up, yawned, and settled against his chest. It was warm, inviting, and everything she looked forward to at the end of each day.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been so sleepy last night you'd have been able to enjoy my company," he told her, his voice tinged with soft humor as he reached for her hips, pulling her up to straddle his own.

Petra opened her eyes and pouted, sitting up and tracing shapes on his bare skin. "You work me too hard."

Levi's mouth flicked up into a wicked grin and his eyes became hungry as he ran his calloused hands up her body. "I'll bet."

Laughing, she rolled off of him, flipping herself to lay on her stomach, and gave his arm a small punch. "That's _not_ what I meant."

"That's a shame."

She didn't reply to this, watching him as he gathered up his things, soaking in the sunlight of the early morning. Petra didn't mind being up at this hour; she had always been fond of the hours before anyone else was awake. It would be a while still before either her squad or the others rose, giving her time to bathe in peace before she'd rouse Levi from the nap he was bound to take, pick out his clothes, then brew his morning coffee.

That was how it was most every day, and she was happy for it.

After breakfast, those recruited for the day's mission readied the horses and they set off outside the wall. Today would be simple, clearing out a small town of the titans that had gathered there. It seemed like backwards progress, as they'd already rid that place of them before, but Petra wasn't bothered by it. No matter how well one cleared a field, weeds were inevitably going to grow at some point.

It was a cleanup mission, not much more, and then they'd be able to plow ahead clearing their pathway.

"Hey Petra, you look like shit."

If there was one voice she was not in the mood for today, it was Auruo's. There was a light dizziness around her thoughts that she still couldn't shake and a strange feeling in her throat that wasn't quite nausea, but didn't seem to want to disappear either.

"I'm fine, Auruo," she clipped with a sigh, holding her horse's reins. Though she tried to show her annoyance through her tight grip, her fingers resisted.

"Yeah well," he sidled his horse up closer, "you look like you're about to fall off."

Whipping her head to face him head on with her disapproving scowl, she found herself met with concern. He wasn't poking fun at her today. Did she really appear that unwell?

"I'm fine," she repeated, "just a little tired."

Auruo shrugged. "You haven't been eating. A man doesn't like it when a woman can't take care of herself."

Annoyed, she raised her arm to swat at him, but he cast her a warning glance and pulled his steed out of her reach. In front of them, Levi listened to the exchange. It wasn't often that he intentionally eavesdropped, but someone else had noticed her pallor and that was something he couldn't ignore.

Petra let out an irritated huff, focusing ahead. They were almost at their destination. She needed to ready her mind for battle. Personal skirmishes could wait.

Levi dictated formations and assignments once they reached the town, taking Petra to the North end with him. It'd be easier to keep an eye on her this way. She likely wouldn't think much of it; they often worked this way together and with her ability to synch to his movements, they'd be through with this mission rather quickly.

One titan, two titans. Petra's movements were as fluid as always, a fierce determination in her eyes as she cut them down. She darted the spray of blood, she nodded at him in affirmation. Everything was normal.

"Left," he ordered.

"Roger that!" she replied as she always did, following his lead.

There were three titans near the clock tower, all around seven meters, and none of them looking to be very quick or agile. Levi adjusted his ears to listen behind him. From the sound of it, things were going well. The sooner they could leave, the better.

"I've got this one, Heichou!"

Levi nodded, splitting from her and with two swift movements, dispatched of a pair of beasts. His boots hit the shingles with a soft 'thud' and he frowned at the blood on his blades, and his hands. Sighing slightly, he lifted his head. Petra should be finishing by now.

Her mouth was set in a firm line as her wire pierced the titan and she pulled her body back, releasing the wire, preparing to emulate the spinning attack he most frequently used. She was getting remarkably good at it, he noted to himself.

And then it happened.

Her fingers gave up their grip, releasing her blades and not a second later, her body followed suit, falling completely limp, midair. Petra felt herself drop, she felt the weight of her weapons as they pulled her down, she felt the hot ceramic tiles assaulting her face as her body smashed against the rooftop, and she felt the cooler cement tower that stopped her from rolling off the building entirely.

And then, she felt nothing at all.

Levi cursed aloud and launched himself forward, not wasting a moment slaying the titan that was incredibly interested in the small female up on the roof.

"Petra!"

With her gear, her body was heavy and he pulled her away from the building's edge as well as the gravity that tempted her to fall.

"Petra," he repeated, his voice softer as he propped her up against his bended knee, using one arm to support her head and the other to wipe the blood from her face. When she didn't respond, he slapped her cheek lightly, then gave her shoulder a small shake.

"For fuck's sake, Petra!" he snapped, checking her pulse, "wake _up!_"

She groaned at this and he sighed, sitting back when she opened her eyes. "Oh thank fuck."

"H-Heichou—"

Still supporting her, Levi looked down at her, his relief pushed down as he frowned at her.

"What happened."

Petra placed one hand on the shingles, trying to push herself up to a stand, "I don't know," she replied honestly, "the heat?"

Levi had never seen Summer heat render a person unconscious midair.

"Stay here," he told her, rising to his feet. "and don't move from this spot unless your life is in danger."

"_What_."

He flicked his gaze to her. "That's an order."

He left with nothing else and balling her hands into weak fists, Petra slumped against the cement wall, pulling her knees up and resting her eyes. What was happening to her?

A tickle rose up in her throat and she winced. Her whole body hurt from the fall, her chest in particular. Or had she had that pain all day? Suddenly she couldn't remember. Giving in to the feeling, she covered her mouth and coughed. And coughed, and coughed, and coughed. The pressure in her chest tightened and when she found herself in desperate need for air, she was unable to obtain it.

Tears pricked at her eyes, blurring her vision and she let herself fall forward, palms set firmly on the rooftop, not caring a whit for politeness or grace while she coughed, trying to force up whatever was inside of her, then wheezing when she grasped for air to refill her lungs.

And then she could taste it. It was thick, warm, and metallic. It erupted from the back of her throat, coating her tongue and dripping from her mouth, splashing the backs of her hands, mixing with the tears that were falling from her eyes, squeezed shut from the pain.

Blood.

With a couple more forceful heaves, she managed to get out what she assumed to be most of the mucus that had been stuck inside of her, and collapsed onto the tiles, exhausted.

_How hard did I fall,_ she wondered. She'd been hit hard enough to cough up blood before but never like this. Then it was instant, a simple and immediate effect of a hard blow.

Perhaps she was working too hard. That could be it. That _had_ to be it.

On trembling legs she stood, reaching inside her pocket for a handkerchief. She cleaned herself up, wiped her tears, and steadied herself against the side of the clock tower. Her comrades were just about through. They'd be leaving soon.

Pulling her blades up from where they hung over the roof, she sheathed them and cleared her throat. She was feeling better. There was no need for her to sit around like an invalid when she was more than capable of rejoining the squad herself.

While she had never deliberately disobeyed Levi outside of their private lives, it would be a waste of his time to travel all this way just to retrieve her so, knowing she'd be able to gain his forgiveness tonight, she set off at a jog towards the southern side of the town.

Her equilibrium left her, sending her head spinning and she stopped, taking deep breaths to regain her composure, and continued on at a much slower pace.

_Calm down, Petra._ _Just take it easy._

By the time she joined her peers, the town was cleared and their mission was a success. There had been few casualties and her friends were cheering in celebration. It was a rare victory for the Scout Regiment.

Levi's jaw tightened when he saw her and she could see in his steely gaze that he was displeased, but he didn't make a show of it. Instead, he ignored her. She sighed at this. It was much easier to maneuver his emotions when he was being cutting and rude.

He didn't speak to her at dinner, but then, he wasn't even present at dinner. She assumed he was busy with paperwork, or perhaps he was using that as a reason to avoid her. She wouldn't put it past him. He was incredibly petulant this way.

"Hey, hey."

Pulled from her thoughts by Erd, Petra let out a small sigh, and by the look on her comrade's face, she'd been doing an awful lot of it here at the table.

"You should eat," he pressed gently, tearing off a piece of her bread and handing it to her, "and don't worry about the corporal. He's probably just being thickheaded."

Though she appreciated the blonde's words of comfort, once again she had no desire to eat. She took a bite to be polite, but it didn't feel right in her mouth and she forced it down with half a smile.

"We're worried about you," Gunther chipped in, his brows furrowed with concern. "Fainting in the face of a titan. . .Petra that isn't like you at all."

She stood, pushing her dinner away from her. "I haven't been myself lately," she admitted, "and I'm sorry."

From the other end of the table, Auruo grinned and leaned forward. "Maybe you're knocked up."

The other three squad members froze. No one had _ever_ been so vocal about the relationship between Petra and the corporal before. Erd and Gunther shot distasteful looks at the weathered man and Petra inhaled sharply, staring down at Auruo, her left eye on the verge of twitching.

"Tongues that wag will eventually be bitten off," she warned, her voice a dead cold steel.

He sat back, lowering his eyes and his lips in an impression of Levi. "You'd better shape up then, if you want to keep up with the rest of us."

Not bothering to dignify the words with a response, she turned her back on him and swept from the room.

Levi found her in the hallway.

He took her by surprise, the way he moved so quickly, shoving her up against the wall by her shoulder, his face set in a deep glower.

"Levi!" she cried out in protest, all proprieties forgotten.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, pushing her back to the stone each time she moved forward.

Unappreciative of the sudden assault, Petra shoved him away with a hand on his face. "What's wrong with _you?_" she countered. He wasn't playing with her. He was furious.

Gritting his teeth, Levi caught both of her wrists, holding them above her head while he pinned her body to the wall with his own. Screw being seen.

Petra swallowed, afraid to move. He was breathing heavily and it terrified her. She'd never seen him as anything but composed, even in his anger. She was quivering; there was no doubt he could feel her shaking, but after a few moments of absolute silence, the vice grip he held on her arms loosened and his free hand reached behind her neck, pulling her softly against him.

"You scared me," he breathed into her ear, dropping her wrists and pulling her closer, using both of his arms to keep her connected to him. "I've never been so frightened."

"I'm fine," she told him, running her fingers through his hair affectionately, soothingly, as she often did when he had trouble sleeping. "I'm fine."

He kissed her pulse and smiled to himself when he felt her weaken in his arms. "I'd like to see you in my office," he murmured

"Right now?" she asked, her voice losing its firm edge, and drifting off into a whimper as he gave her skin a small affectionate nip.

"I'm afraid it can't wait," he replied.

She smiled and pulled away. "Lead the way, Heichou."

Their walk was silent and Levi took the time to observe her from the corner of his eye. Nothing seemed amiss. Her colour was returning slightly and she showed none of the signs of weakness that she had displayed earlier in the day. She'd had more than enough strength to resist him, but something still wasn't sitting right with him.

Inside his office, he made quick work of bolting the door and shedding his jacket. With his hands on the backs of her thighs, he lifted her up and onto his desk. She hadn't expected him to move so quickly and she placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

"Levi. . ."

Standing between her legs, he pulled her close, then cupped her face, kissing her fiercely. He still wasn't quite forgiving of her disobedience, but he had been so certain her fall had killed her, he couldn't help but be thankful that she was still here with him. He whispered her name over and over again between kisses and his hands wandered down her body, settling on her hips and jerking her forward against his groin.

Her fingers clenched as she was reminded of his desire for her. She gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin through the linen of his shirt, unable to decide whether she wanted to kiss him back, or let her head fall back and openly accept his passion.

"It's been too long," he muttered, snaking a hand between them, expertly unbuttoning her blouse. Two days. It had been two days since he'd properly had her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I was tired."

But Levi didn't want to hear excuses. He didn't want to hear much of anything that wasn't his own name moaned in the hushed ecstasy that she had perfected. Despite his own wishes, he knew he wouldn't hear it tonight.

Sure enough, her hold on him grew weaker. He leaned forward, an arm behind her back preventing her from falling onto the desk when, just as he predicted, her fingers lost their strength and her arms fell to her side.

He hadn't done much aside from kissing her, yet she was sweating, panting, and trembling—none of it out of pleasure.

He closed his eyes, stepping away and giving her space, but helping her sit up nonetheless.

"Just as I thought."

Petra coughed, barely covering her mouth in time; her arm felt heavier than usual and her movements were slow. _Why now?_

"I'm sorry; I probably should have eaten more."

Pulling a chair over, Levi lifted her into it, setting her down. "You aren't well."

"I'm _fine_," she pressed, though the way she nearly swooned where she sat betrayed her.

Mouth set in a firm line, he stared down at her. "Don't lie to me, Petra."

She had nothing to say, disappointed in herself for being unable to keep up with the squad, with him, and with her own desires.

"You're taking leave."

The words pierced her and she sat, rigid. "No."

He raised a brow. "Yes. You're off active duty for the next week, or until I determine you are well enough to complete the tasks assigned to you."

"You can't _do_ that, Levi!" she cried, pounding her fist on the arm of the chair with more force than either of them thought she'd be able to muster.

He blinked slowly. "I already have. The paperwork has already been submitted. Your suspension is in place as of tomorrow."

Her chest tightened and she struggled for air. Betrayal rose up in her features and keeping silent was all Levi could do to refrain from reversing his decree. He didn't want to do this to her, or to any member of his Special Operations Corps, but it was for her own good.

"Why?" she demanded, "why would you do this to me!"

Crouching before her, Levi lifted a hand, wiping away the tears that were falling down her face. He'd stung her pride, but where she had vowed to serve him, he in turn had a duty to protect his brats.

"I am both your corporal and your lover," he stated. "As your superior, I can not have an unfit soldier."

He softened his features then, taking her left hand in both of his and kissing her knuckles. "And as your lover, I don't have the heart to put you in any more danger than I already do."

Petra pressed the heel of her free hand to her forehead. He was right, as badly as she didn't want to admit it. It wasn't safe for her to be fighting in this condition. Today had been proof enough of that.

"Additionally," he whispered, giving a small massage to her bare ring finger, "I can not do my job properly if I have to worry about you."

She nodded and he stood, kissing her forehead.

"It's only a week, Petra. You could take this time to visit your father."

"I'd rather stay here with you," she said, lifting the corner of her mouth, "if that's alright."

He confirmed this with a small nod and she straightened, buttoning up her blouse and patting the wrinkles from her jacket. With a motherly sort of smile, she retrieved his from its place on the floor, remembering how often her own uniform joined it. She'd have to get well quickly.

"I'll see you in bed," he told her, his words gently dismissive. She understood the subtle command and left without another word.

Pushing his hands through his hair, Levi let out an annoyed breath of air though his nose. She was a stubborn girl and it had almost gotten her killed.

_He had almost lost her._

With his knuckles against his mouth, he sent up a prayer of thanks to whatever deity might be listening, and then cursed them. There was a feeling in his gut that told him a week was not going to be enough. Forever might not be enough.

Emotionally drained, he flung open the door and stormed down the halls in search of Hanji. She was obnoxious and full of shit, but damn it all to Hell she was the closest friend he had and at that moment, a friend was exactly what he needed.

**xxxx**

**Author's Notes: **Soooo yeah I decided to delve into Rivetra Multi-chapter, but I'll warn you that I'm not very good with fluff and anyone who isn't familiar with my style of storytelling might find themselves disappointed in the outcome =P

Thanks for reading!


	2. Concerned Lover

**Author's Note: **So I just think that Petra still calling Levi 'Heichou' despite me writing in English is just the cutest thing, so if you're wondering why she's the only one that calls him that, it's me indulging myself.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the official Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan characters.

**Forever is Never for Certain**

Chapter Two

Levi found Hanji in the library, digging through old books that she'd poured over twenty, no, thirty times before, still in the hopes of discovering anything that could match up with her new research. There never was, of course, because for all of her intensive and extensive experiments, she never learned _anything_.

"We need to talk."

He threw himself into a chair opposite her, sitting back with one arm on the table, his hand in a fist and his brows turned down far more than usual.

Hanji looked up from her book, blinking at him several times.

"Talk?"

Levi never wanted to _talk_ with her. They were close, that much was true, but their friendship had blossomed over necessity, not platonic attraction. The things they had learned about each other, and eventually their willingness to share in regards to their personal lives had come about through conversation that generally began on work related topics.

Or, of course, when Hanji was just _dying_ to know something and Levi found it to be more trouble to hold her off than to actually let her know.

"I'm worried about Petra."

Hanji shrugged, turning a page, "maybe she's pregnant. That happens, you know. Fainting and such."

"No," Levi muttered, looking off somewhere over her shoulder, "I am very careful."

It was his reaction to her suggestion that caused the studious brunette to pause, then close her book, giving him her full attention. Generally he would have responded with an annoyed 'tch', or any of his various snide remarks, dismissing the ridiculous notion with venom.

Tonight, however, her words had been carefully considered and reasoned away, as if he already expected the worst, as if an unplanned pregnancy would have been his preferred outcome, but his cautiousness rendered this completely impossible.

"She's not eating," he elaborated, "she's weak and pale—"

"She's sick."

Levi grit his teeth. "I _know _that."

But Hanji only shook her head with a smile. "I mean she's _just_ sick, Levi. She works hard; it's only natural for her body to force her to take a break every now and then. You're over thinking."

"You aren't taking me seriously."

She grinned, "Do I ever?"

When he came at her with nothing, she relaxed, propping her elbow up on the table and resting her head in her open palm.

"Is this an intuition thing?"

The way his jaw clenched confirmed it and she sighed, fanning herself with the book's cover. Though she was convinced his concern was little more than overprotectiveness clouding his mind's logic, there was something to be said for his intuition that she wasn't about to ignore.

"Would it make you feel better if I looked out for her?"

Levi slid his eyes over to her, finally gracing her with eye contact. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

They both knew he wasn't asking.

xxxx

Flinging open the doors of the small wooden wardrobe, Petra pursed her lips. Though her hands instinctively reached for her white blouse, she forced her arm to the right, pulling one of two dresses from its hanger. It wasn't that she didn't like to wear them; they were a staple in her civilian wardrobe, but today was not a scheduled day off, so donning a frock was a reminder of the punishment Levi had put upon her.

Brows rose when she and Levi arrived at the breakfast table. The corporal sat, his eyes barely open at this ungodly hour, and Petra darted away to retrieve the coffee she had put on. She returned with a smile, serving each of the men and then herself before sitting down to the meal. She would definitely be eating today, she had decided.

Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"You look cute today," Erd commented, giving a small nod to her dress, "find some free time?"

She smiled in thanks, taking note of Auruo's scowl. _His_ compliments (no matter how roundabout) were never received so kindly.

"It was decided that I take some time off for the sake of my health," she confirmed.

Levi grunted in agreement.

"Ah well, that'll be good," Gunther said, jabbing his thumb towards Auruo. "If nothing else it'll keep this rascal out of your hair for a bit."

Petra couldn't help but laugh. "When he's pestering me it means he's alive and well so I can't complain too much."

"Such caring words!" Auruo cried out, his grin smug and satisfactory.

Levi regarded this with annoyance and Petra's features tightened to mirror his own.

"Choke on them," she snapped.

Levi hid a smile behind his coffee.

After a successful day of keeping herself busy, Petra was beginning to feel better. The unease was steadily melting away, she'd eaten all three meals, and hadn't felt faint once. Perhaps everyone had been right. She needed to take better care of herself.

The next day was an incredibly beautiful one, where the summer heat had subsided a bit and a cool breeze made its way across the town giving its citizens a break from the scorching sun that had been the past few weeks.

Just after he'd eaten lunch, Levi made his way to the stables. He'd assigned a new recruit to tend to them and though he liked to think that all of the new brats were smart enough to clean and feed properly, he knew better. He'd have to inspect things regularly until they got a handle on how things were to be done.

When he arrived, however, said recruit was nowhere to be found. Instead, it was Petra running a currycomb across the coat of a brilliant chestnut mare.

"Petra."

Lost in her thoughts as she often was, she gave a little jump and smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Heichou."

If he had been in the mood for games earlier, he was no longer.

"I believe you are on suspension," he stated, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

Petra blinked. "O-of course. Am I doing something wrong?"

Levi motioned to the horse and she smiled, giving the equine a loving pat. "I came down here to visit my horse," she said earnestly, "I suppose she gets lonely sometimes. I brought her sugar cubes. She was hungry so I fed her and thirsty so I watered her."

Mouth set in a straight line, he waited for her to go on.

"Having the need to entertain myself for a whole week, I decided to groom her. It's incredibly relaxing, and allows me to daydream whereas if I were on duty I wouldn't be able to."

What a sly girl, his Petra. She'd found a loophole that allowed her to work under the guise of caring for a pet.

Stepping forward, Levi resumed his frown, hooking two fingers into the neckline of her day dress, pulling her forward slightly.

"That horse is military property," he told her lowly, "it is a liability to have unauthorized personnel handling it."

"Unauthorized and off the clock are not the same thing, Levi," she reminded him.

Using his hold on her clothing, he coaxed her down slightly, flicking his gaze down the bodice of the gown. He greatly enjoyed her civilian clothing. "Are you so quick to dismiss my commands?" he wondered.

"Being on suspension I don't believe I have an obligation to obey your orders."

With a forceful tug, he pulled her against him until nothing but the fist that held her neckline was between them. "Need I add a week for insubordination?"

"Oooh," she breathed, forcing out a mock shudder as she tilted her lips up playfully against his ear, "_scary Heichou._"

Boots crunched the ground behind them and he released her with an annoyed glance, turning to face the poor girl who had been subjected to this task alone.

"Put this one away," he commanded, gesturing to Petra's ride and snatching the brush from her hand, "Ral is through."

Petra bristled, but a silent waring from him kept her from voicing her indignation. Instead, she smiled at the recruit and left the stables. Levi followed closely behind.

"Am I your captive that you feel the need to tail me, Heichou?"

He didn't like her tone but he disregarded it. "I want to know what you have planned for the day."

She turned to him, crossing her arms. "I won't be submitting requests on my days off."

"And I'm not asking as your superior."

She blinked and relaxed, giving him a soft smile. Even after all this time it was difficult to discern from commanding corporal and concerned lover. It was lucky for her there was rarely a need for it.

"I wanted to go into town," she told him, "if I'm forced to relax, I can enjoy what the locals have to offer."

It wasn't a bad idea; getting out of headquarters for more than an errand or a meeting would be a good change of scenery.

"Take Erd with you."

Petra opened her mouth to protest but he caught her with a finger on her lips. "Please," he added.

Her shoulders dropped she conceded defeat.

**xxxx**

By the time dinner was nearing, Erd and Petra were making their way through the streets of merchants packing up for the day, bellies full of snacks indigenous to the area. Though the temptation to give into a shopping spree had been ever present, Petra had reminded herself that when she recovered from this 'vacation', she wouldn't have any time to enjoy the new things she wanted to buy, a pretty little gown in particular.

"Petra, might I ask you a personal question?"

She gave her friend a small 'hm?' as she put a finger to her mouth, contemplating dashing in to the tanner's to see if she couldn't make it in time to treat herself to a new coin purse.

"It's about what Auruo said the other night."

Purse forgotten, she whipped her face towards the blonde, her brows knit together in irritation.

"I am _not_ pregnant," she snapped.

He let out a small laugh and smiled down at her. "I know that."

"Oh."

Her expression shifted then to genuine curiosity. "What is it then?"

"I was wondering if Auruo's speculation might have any merit. Your feelings are hardly a secret."

Petra pursed her lips, doing her best not to let her face redden. Erd, Auruo, and Gunther were always poking fun at her. It wasn't easy for her to keep atop of their antics.

"Neither of you are very good at keeping your flirtations discreet," he continued, adding with a grimace, "especially considering how _awkward_ Corporal's are."

She giggled at this and Erd closed his eyes, sighing.

"Really Petra, sometimes it's painful to watch him."

"He isn't very good with women," she admitted softly. She was no exception and she loved that about him. Levi was good at scowling, brooding, and throwing insults with either a curled lip or a horrifyingly bored expression that gave the recipient the feeling they weren't worth his time.

When it came to flirting, however, tossing around witty phrases with a gentle expression, it wasn't something he was able to do. If he wanted to kiss her, he would. If he wanted her to remove her clothing, he'd do it for her. If he liked her dress he'd tell her, _you look like a girl today_.

But he tried. He tried to give her half-smiles over tea. He did his best to play games, hinting at what he wanted, and he bit his tongue hard in order to keep his language clean around her. Even though it all crumbled every single time, Petra adored him for it because he did it all for _her_.

She smiled fondly at this before returning her attention to her comrade. "Are you asking me if I am physically intimate with Heichou?"

"That's one way of phrasing it," he laughed, adjusting the parcels he was carrying for her, "I suppose I was going to be less delicate."

Petra let out a deep breath of air. "Do you think less of me?"

Erd raised a brow. "What makes you think I would?"

"Well," she thought carefully, keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead of them, "He is our superior. And he is a lot older than I am." She paused, pursing her lips. "Hanji likes to tease me about that."

But Erd wasn't bothered by any of that. "You're a smart girl," he told her, "and you work hard. I know you well enough to know you're well aware of what you're getting yourself into and I am also certain that you have no ulterior motives."

"Really?"

He didn't know why she was so surprised. Was she really that afraid of what her friends would think of her relationship with the corporal?

"Actually I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Petra looked up at him, then blinked. "You are?"

Erd shrugged. "Well, it's good to know that Corporal has someone to take care of him. You're the motherly type so I know he's in good hands. As for you, you've got a good man to protect you. That's important."

Letting out an indignant huff, she stomped her foot on the cobblestone, throwing her hands onto her hips. "I don't need protecting," she argued.

"Everybody needs protecting sometimes," he told her gently, "in different ways."

Though she couldn't think of anything she needed to be shielded from, she allowed her silence to convey her agreement.

A feeling came to her then, one that was beginning to feel familiar and she sucked in a breath to hold the cough at bay. Her whole body flushed and she wasn't sure which feeling was more uncomfortable: the desperate need to relieve the tickle at the back of her throat or the sweat that was beading on her forehead for no rational reason.

"Hey. . .are you alright?"

_Damnit. _

"Y-yeah," she ground out, motioning to her throat, "it's just a—" she was cut off as she exploded, unable to hold it back any longer, coughing into the crook of her elbow. "—_just a tickle_," she wheezed out with a smile, waving him off as she continued her fit.

"I hate that," he said, giving her back a solid whack.

Petra closed her eyes, thankful that his casual words were devoid of suspicion, but annoyed that his effort wasn't helping. If anything, he was throwing her off what precious little balance she had left in her steadily weakening limbs.

When she felt blood splatter against her skin she grimaced and when she was through, she wiped it away, throwing her hands onto her knees to catch her breath.

"That sucked," she gasped, making light of it, "like I swallowed a bug or something."

"Not going to kiss Corporal with that bug mouth, are you?" he teased, stepping back and laughing when she gave him a playful shove.

"I think I'm good now," she sighed, forcing down the metallic taste in her mouth and running her tongue along her teeth. "Let's go home."

**xxxx**

When the sun had long since set and the moon rose in the sky, Petra prepared Levi's tea and took the tray up to his office where he was undoubtedly grumbling about paperwork. Levi hated paperwork. He was a man of action.

He acknowledged her with a small grunt when she placed the hot beverage before him and, shoving some documents aside, reached for his drink.

"How was your outing?"

"It was fun," she told him, moving to stand behind him and sliding her arms over his shoulders, kissing the side of his face, "I brought you a gift."

She slipped a small parcel onto his desk, hugging his neck while he undid the twine and watched the paper fall away. Half a dozen tea biscuits sat there, a special type only found in this particular town that he had expressed his favoritism of on multiple occasions, though never quite bothered to go out of his way to acquire them. He had other things to do.

"I've been quite a bit of a brat lately," Petra admitted, nuzzling the back of his head, enjoying the soft resistance of the shaved hair there.

"Yes you have," he murmured in agreement, "and thank you."

"Still," she said, resting her chin atop his head with a sigh and sliding her hands down his chest, "you chose me because I am strong. Please don't forget that."

Her hands stopped, palms flat against the top of his thighs and he reached up for her shoulders, pressing her closer against his back.

"None of us are invincible, Petra."

She grinned, giving his legs a squeeze and enjoying the hiss that slipped out from between his teeth. "Of course not," she replied, lowering her head to his shoulders and gracing his pulse with a soft kiss.

Levi tilted his head to one side, an automatic reaction as he let out a steady breath of air and his own hands settled into her hair, keeping her in place. She smiled, humming against his skin before ducking out of his hold.

With her hands wrapped around the legs of the chair, she pulled, sliding wood against wood and dragging him away from the desk. In a single swift move, she swung herself to face him and with an unnecessary flourish, lifted one side of her skirts as she lowered herself onto his lap.

_God bless women's clothing_, Levi thought as he felt his gaze cloud with lust. In her cheeky demonstration he'd caught a glimpse of her undergarments. Today she wore traditional drawers, cute little things that cinched at her calves, tied off with little satin ribbons. It was such a treat when she wore them. They were light and puffy, like a confection, hiding the curves that dwelled inside them, forcing him to imagine them himself, a distinct contrast to the form fitting short pants she was required to wear beneath her uniform.

His hands were on her again, traveling up from her waist to her ribcage, then back down again, his fingers tapping against the bodice of her dress as he did so. She had her fingers in his hair, pushing him back and using the rungs of the chair to lift herself up, lowering her lips to his.

Electric heat shot through both of their bodies then and neither of them wasted any time with soft flirtations. He let her have her authority over him; she'd become remarkably bold and confident in the time they'd spent, hungry and desperate for one another. She squeezed her fists still full of his hair, moaning softly against his mouth and his own fingers clenched the back of her clothing. It hurt; he wouldn't deny it, but when she softened her grip, he relaxed.

Petra repeated the motion, pushing herself up, tugging at his hair, then releasing him, easing herself back down onto his thighs several times over. Each time she voiced her appreciation and her desire for him, and each time Levi thought he might break beneath her. His mind was blank, raw instinct taking charge as he fought her tongue for dominance, fingers deftly unlacing the tweed waistcoat she wore over her day dress.

Shoving it from her shoulders, he flung it across the room. He stood, and never breaking away from her kiss, kicked the chair back, pulling her legs around his waist. One of her shoes dropped from her tiny feet but neither of them paid any attention. With quick and purposeful strides, Levi crossed the room, dropping her down onto a settee, letting his body fall with hers.

"_Levi_," she panted, fiddling with the buckle on his straps, her concentration not nearly as honed as his own.

"Yes," he muttered, leaving a trail of hot kisses from behind her ear down to her collarbone then back up again. He didn't care what she had to say. His answer was yes.

"I just. . ." her hands fell away when he pulled the her neckline down, continuing his affections on the newly exposed territory of her breasts, her mind growing more feeble at his touch, "I just love you."

Forcing himself away from her, he sat up, shrugging off his harness and quickly shedding his shirt and cravat as well. He needed to feel her hands on his skin.

"You don't need to tell me that, woman," he growled, pulling her up against him and claiming her mouth again, "I already know."

Of course he knew, she mused as her fingertips pressed against his chiseled chest, she told him every day.

His hands dove under her skirts and with her arms around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck, she lifted her bottom half, allowing him to yank the drawers from her body. His boots were next, followed by his pants and the bottom half of the harness. In one swift pull, her dress slipped from her tiny form, flew up in the air, and settled on some piece of furniture neither of them cared to notice.

When she was completely bare beneath him he smiled. It had been too long. Far too long.

Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, he slid inside of her, groaning with satisfaction as he did so. He cracked open an eye, watching her lids as they fluttered closed and her cheeks became tinged with the heat coursing through her entire body. Her back arched and she reached for him. He complied as he always did, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder, one hand holding her ankle, the other between their bodies, cupping one of her breasts and teasing her perfectly delectable nipple with his thumb.

With each thrust forward, Petra let out a soft mewl of pleasure that he savored and every time he pulled back, she reprimanded him, dragging her fingernails up the muscles of his back, leaving deep scratches in their wake. He loved the pain she inflicted upon him; it awoke his every sense, set his nerves on edge, heightening his awareness of the pleasure, a violent clash on contradictory sensations. It was beautiful.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered, pushing back the now damp hair from her forehead and planting a kiss amidst the beads of sweat that had gathered there, never once breaking the frantic rythem he had set for them, "but I love you for it."

"You don't need to tell me that, Heichou," she replied, tipping her lips up into a half smile, soaking in the affection, "I already know."

To scold her for such cheekiness, he pushed her leg from his shoulder, taking her hips in both of his hands and with one solid thrust, buried himself completely in her core.

Her eyes snapped open and her head fell back over the arm of the settee while her chest rose and she let out a cry far louder than she had intended. It had been thick and sensual, halfway between a yelp and a moan that filled the entire office, and it had been _his name_.

Levi imagined that if anyone was out wandering the halls at this hour, his _affaire_ with Petra was no longer such a secret. Ah, well.

She gasped, lifting her heavy head and grasping onto his wrist to keep herself upright. "Do that again."

His expression was blank as he pushed her back down slowly with three fingers to her forehead. "You'll take what I give you."

She smiled at this, closing her eyes and raising her arms above her head.

"Surprise me then."

**xxxx**

With her dress as a makeshift blanket, Levi lay atop Petra, listening to the frantic beating of her heart while she stroked his hair and fought the urge to let sleep claim her. She let out a series of coughs, thankful they didn't become a fit, and adjusted her body slightly.

"Heichou?"

"Hm?" He wasn't in the mood for pillow talk tonight, having just exhausted much of his worry and frustration. He didn't even have the energy to correct her addressing of him, not that it would do him much good. She always called him what she pleased.

"Your tea is cold."

"Hang the tea," he bit off weakly, close to slumber himself, "you brought it; that's what matters to me."

He had everything he needed, everything he wanted, right here in the form of the woman dozing off beneath him. He pulled the fabric up a bit higher, thankful for the obscene amount of material these garments were made from, and focused his energy on the door. Had he locked it?

He didn't care.

"Sleep here," he murmured, "I'll take care of things in the morning."

He lifted his chin ever so slightly to watch her reaction, but he was met with nothing but her lips, swollen from his kisses and parted slightly, her gentle rhythm of inhaling and exhaling like tiny whispers in their secret paradise.

She was already asleep.

**xxxx**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for continuing on with this story; please let me know how you feel~ :)


	3. Honest Apologies

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who are continuing on with this fic~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the official Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan characters.

**Forever is Never for Certain**

Chapter Three

On the morning Petra was admitted back to work, she nearly leapt out of bed. The sun was up in the sky, much higher than it should have been. She was late.

Jamming her limbs into her clothes, she dashed out of her room, pulling her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look somewhat passable. Thundering down the stairs, she burst into the stables and sure enough, her horse was the only one left of the squads that would be going out for training today.

With a curse, she tacked up the creature and tugged on her reins, urging her out of the stable, praying she hadn't missed her comrades. She hadn't, thankfully, and let out a sigh of relief, jogging over.

"I'm so sorry, Heichou," she gasped, hands on her knees as she regained her breath, "I overslept. It won't happen again."

From up on his own steed, Levi looked down at her curiously. "You won't be joining us."

Her head snapped up, her eyes searching his bland face. "Wha. . .what?"

"You aren't fit for training yet."

Petra's breath came heavily and she looked around at her friends for help. "What do you mean I'm not fit?"

"I don't like your complexion."

"I'm _fine!" _

Growing irritated, Levi sat up straighter, puffing his chest out slightly in authority. "I'm ordering you to stay here. You will _stay here_."

At a loss for words, she stared up at him, betrayal splattered across her features. Was he mocking her? Did he truly believe she was so incapable that she wasn't allowed to _train_ for a day?

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, "what have I done?"

He ignored her questions. "I expect my office to be thoroughly cleaned today. You are aware of how it is to be done."

Petra's grip on the reins tightened and she stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

Behind Levi, her squad members exchanged awkward glances. Did they disagree with her? Was everyone discussing her wellbeing behind her back and making decisions for her?

"I am not a child," she told the corporal slowly, "I am a soldier."

"You are out of line," he replied, placing the toe of his boot on her shoulder and nudging her back with it, "and unless you wish to be stripped of your duties completely, I expect you to cease this tantrum immediately."

Hurt and rage flashed through her eyes and she shoved his foot away. He let out an annoyed breath of air through his nose and turned the horse around, preparing to leave.

"If you do not wish to be treated like a child, Petra, then stop acting like one."

Without another word, he trotted off, his, Hanji, and Mike's squad following closely behind.

Hanji sidled up to him as they made their way to the training area, reprimanding him with a click of her tongue. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I won't have her weakening the squad," he replied, not bothering to look at her. Hanji shrugged and pulled back. She didn't trust Petra's judgement any more than Levi did.

Furious and humiliated, Petra returned her horse to the stables, tore off her cloak and headed to Levi's office where she set to work doing the most unnecessary task he could have possibly assigned to her. It was perfect. Absolutely cleaned to his liking, as he had just done it himself the day before.

Still, she had been given an order and though what she really wanted to do was destroy the room and stand in triumph at his horrified face when he returned, she took a deep breath and controlled herself. No matter how angry she was, lashing out at him would do neither of them any good.

Everyone stayed clear of her path while she gathered her supplies, making several trips to the storage room. Those who had been in the Survey Corps long enough knew her silent fury, the calm eye of a storm that threatened everything in its path, but never released its terror.

"Stupid, stupid, _stubborn_ man!" she ground out as she scrubbed the floor.

"Patronizing idiot," she hissed, dusting off the books.

With the desk clock in her hand, she lifted her arm, determined to throw it (even if her aim was towards the settee so as not to break it), she felt a wave of dizziness come over her and she dropped it onto the wooden surface, gripping the edge of the desk for support. With pursed lips she frowned at herself. She didn't want this to happen again. She didn't want to go through the pain that would soon accompany this feeling, but most of all, she didn't want Levi to be right.

The dizziness subsided and she let a slow breath of air from her mouth, closing her eyes. If she focused on feeling well, she could convince her body to do it.

By the time she was through, it was mid afternoon. She'd have the chance to clean herself up and possibly catch a short nap to refresh before she had to be back here for Levi to inspect her work.

She passed the inspection with flying colours as they both knew she would.

"Why did you do that to me, Levi?"

As he was sitting down to write his reports, Petra stood before him asking questions he had no desire to answer.

"I told you I did not find you fit for duty. I thought my letting you sleep in would make that clear and bring no offense to you."

She huffed, turning her head to the side and muttering a small _unbelievable!_ before refocusing her attention to him.

"But to demean me in front of my squad? And Hanji's? And Mike's?"

Levi thought on this for a moment then used an elbow to adjust himself in the chair. "If I made you feel that way it was not what I intended. I thought you of all people would know not to take my words so personally."

Petra felt heat rise to her face and she breathed, doing her best to keep calm. She was frustrated with him and it was making her irritable. She was frustrated with herself and because of _that_, she was barely clinging to her composure.

"Since when do you concern yourself with the life of one human over all of humanity?" she spat, giving her booted foot a small stomp on the ground. He wasn't looking at her as she spoke; he was busy writing, only half listening.

"I don't," he replied, "when you're weak you bring everyone else down. It's the nature of our work."

Dissatisfied with that response, she grit her teeth. "You are not my father, Levi." She knew her statement had been made in a moment of juvenile petulance. She was losing herself to her emotions, something she rarely did.

"You're right," he muttered in agreement, "I am your boss. I gave you an order and you defied me."

"You are being _ridiculous!_" she countered, slamming a palm down onto the top of his desk.

It was then that Levi's head snapped up and he stared her down. "You are my subordinate," he bit off, "when I give my commands I expect them to be followed without question regardless of my intentions or motives. No one is above that."

"But if you'd just _trust me_—"

"Is it because I'm fucking you, Petra?" he demanded, "is that why you think you are special? Is that why you think you're exempt from the chain of command?"

She froze, eyes wide, words halting at the tip of her tongue.

"Because you _aren't_."

In one fluid motion, Petra's hand flew across his face. The slap of her palm against his cheek resonated through the entire room and while he wanted nothing more than to shove her against the wall and further demonstrate the hierarchy, he remained in his chair and said nothing. He knew he had deserved that blow.

Breathing heavily, she stepped back. Though in her heart she knew he was speaking out of anger in the same way she was speaking out of confusion, in that moment, she hated him.

"Do not come to me tonight," she warned, her words laced with venom, "because neither my door nor my legs will open for you."

She spun around, colliding with Gunther and with a hasty apology to her comrade, stormed from the room.

Doing his best to give no indication he had witnessed any of what had just transpired, Gunther cleared his throat, stepping forward and handing Levi a folder. "From Hanji," he said, trying not to grimace at the small trickle of blood dripping down the corporal's face from where Petra's fingernails had scratched him.

"Thank you," came the slightly annoyed reply as Levi pulled the files from his hands.

**xxxx**

In her room, after giving the door a solid slam (and then grimacing at the loud noise it made), Petra ripped off her jacket, whipping it onto the bed and curling her fingers into agitated claws, then relaxing as her muscles protested. She could feel the tears as the formed in her eyes but with a clenched jaw she fought them. She wouldn't allow herself to cry over their spat. Or perhaps she didn't want to cry over _him_. Not now.

When the whisper of irritation rose up in her throat she rolled her eyes and gripped the foot of the bed, prepared this time. Bracing herself didn't make it any easier as she knelt on the ground, forehead dripping with sweat as her body forced the blood from her throat. Blood that didn't belong there.

She coughed until she lost her hold on the bed, collapsing to the floor, and even when the muscles in her abdomen cried out desperately, she heaved and wheezed. There was no air in her lungs; she couldn't have called for help if she wanted to, and with the taste of blood on her tongue and teeth, her entire world faded to blackness.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she woke again. It was night, as evident by the darkness that surrounded her while her consciousness returned. There was a knock at her door and she furrowed her brows, trying to make sense of why she was on the floor.

"One-one moment," she muttered, lifting herself off the ground with much more difficulty than she had expected. Even the muscles in her arms were weak. Her knees shook when she stood and stumbled over to the desk, lighting the candle that sat there.

Her throat was raw and she remembered the fit she had suffered before blacking out. With a small sigh, she stood before the door.

"Who's there?" she asked, doing her best to put cheer in her voice.

"Petra."

It was Levi.

The anger she felt for him flooded back to her, but muted itself as it coursed through her body. It wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be.

"I told you not to come to me."

"Petra open the door."

Standing firm in what she had previously said, she didn't and remained silent. He had no business here. She was his subordinate, as he had reminded her. Their consorting was a scandal, inappropriate, and not something she was willing to sacrifice her career for. After all, she was a soldier.

With a sigh, she rested her forehead on the door. No, that wasn't entirely true. Nobody cared about the relationship between her and the steely corporal. She would find no trouble in the situation, and in this moment, she wasn't a soldier. She was a woman whose feelings had been deeply hurt and though she wanted nothing more than to swing open the barrier that separated them, she couldn't afford to appear weak.

But then he uttered one simple word.

"Please."

He rarely asked her for anything, and beyond that, he was rarely polite about it. To hear his plea so soft, as if he had said it solely for her broke down the walls she had build to keep him out.

Her fingers gripped the handle and she did as he asked, her tired face meeting his expressionless demeanor. "I told you to let me be," she said quietly, lacking the energy to fight him.

But Levi wasn't there to fight. He held out a box, about half her height in its length, tied with a white satin ribbon. It was a curious thing for him to bring to her, and she didn't know what could have possibly been inside, but she wasn't about to let him off so easily.

"I'm not just going to fall to my knees in forgiveness because you bought me something," she told him, pursing her lips when he pushed by her, dropping the box onto her bed.

"Just open it," he sighed.

Her look challenged him, but when she realized he hadn't come armed to battle with her, she stepped forward and undid the ribbon, lifting the top off the large parcel. Her breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes upon the gift, a gorgeous silken creation, a gown in a deep blue that matched his eyes, with silver lace trim, and tiny crystal beads sewn into the bodice.

"Levi. . ." she breathed, pulling it from its resting place, admiring the way it swished against itself, and the pickups in the shimmering skirt accented by lace appliqués. She'd never touched clothing this expensive, never mind owned it, and she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Put it on," he commanded softly.

She looked to him in question, and it was then she realized he had shed his uniform, donning a simple black suit, white shirt, and his standard cravat. She didn't often see him in such formal dress as it was she who picked out his clothing in the first place, and generally dressed him in neat, but comfortable clothing on his days off. Never formal.

She didn't know what he was up to, but no matter how angry she was with him, it wasn't likely she would ever have the chance to wear such finery again, so she wasn't about to argue.

Levi watched as she pulled off her boots, shedding her harness and skirt and when she undid the buttons on her blouse, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, staring ahead with no hint of threat, teasing, or any indication that watching her change was the most exciting point in his day. Because it wasn't.

That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy watching her strip before him, folding each article of clothing before she removed the next, her skin aglow in the dim light of her candle, but he understood he had been in the wrong, how deeply his angry words had cut her, and he wasn't about to take any of the pleasure for himself. Not yet.

He smiled to himself while she silently debated to herself what sort of undergarments she should wear with this gift. It didn't matter; not to him, and not for the form of the gown, already fitted with petticoats under that mess of silk. There had been another dress, a giant cupcake of a thing that he had found humor imagining her in, but that monstrosity required a crinoline beneath it and he'd be damned if he'd be caught trying to stuff one of _those_ into a box. Additionally, they didn't look all that comfortable and imagined Petra would have wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to wear one.

She settled on her drawers, those beautiful white confections that he loved so, an appropriate choice for such delicate clothing, but when she stepped into the gown, sliding her arms into the lace trimmed sleeves, she reached behind her back and found she had come to her limit of dressing herself.

"Ah. . .Heichou?"

Wordlessly he pushed from the wall, coming to stand behind her, admiring her back as he slipped the first silk covered button through the loop on the other side. She didn't say anything, keeping her head down, allowing him to concentrate on the tedious task of fastening her up.

His eyes fell upon a scar just left of her spine and he found himself brushing his knuckles against the mark, sending goosebumps across her skin. He remembered when she had gotten it. She'd been much younger then, fresh out of training. She'd lost her balance, slamming her back up against a tree, and as she had fallen, a rogue branch, split from a lightning strike perhaps, had pierced through her blouse, dragging itself up her back before she regained her composure, carrying on with the mission.

When the last button was fastened, his hands lingered on the flesh of her upper back, not wanting to tear himself away from her. He admired the small scattering of freckles across her shoulders and winced at the bruise she had acquired during her fall the previous week. It was healing, but slowly.

He stepped away, watching as she turned to him, fully clothed in the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen a seamstress come up with (not that he paid all that much attention in the first place) and when his own breath was caught in his throat, he knew exactly why humanity had to succeed. He needed _her_. He needed all of her, by his side for the rest of his life, no matter how short it might be. Levi knew that he loved her. He had learned that some time ago though the exact moment escaped him. He knew that she made him a better person, maybe even a better leader than he would have been without her questioning and challenging him, yet managing his irritation when he reached his limit.

But here. . .

She resembled a lady, a noble lady, one of those unfortunate girls on the arm of some fat pig who likely didn't care a whit for his woman, but showed her off to the world regardless. Except, Petra wasn't sad, lonely, or resigned to her fate.

She was _radiant_.

Levi wouldn't disregard her. She wasn't his prize, but she most certainly was his treasure, and he knew, in this very moment, that he had to give her _everything. _

"You missed dinner," he said, his words blunt and factual, not at all the praise he had wanted to shower her with.

Petra was also caught off guard with this and she smiled nervously. "Ah. . .I was sleeping."

Levi glanced at the bed, still perfectly made, and if he doubted what she said, he didn't voice it. Instead, he took her elbow, leading her out of the room, but not before she pulled back with a small giggle, reaching into her wardrobe and hopping into her tiny shoes.

"Where are we going?" she asked, positioning his arm and her hand to emulate the regal way a gentleman might escort his lady. He furrowed his brow at this but said nothing, allowing her to play.

"To have dinner," he replied. "Sleeping through it isn't going to do you any good."

He didn't lead her to the mess hall, but his office, and when he opened the door and pushed her into the room, her fingertips came to rest on her lips, quivering in awe. Set for two on the small table before the settee was a dinner like she had never seen. It wasn't overly extravagant; Levi wasn't one to take unnecessary measures with a food shortage, but even the small roasted hen amidst the potatoes and brilliant green and orange vegetables appeared to be a feast in her eyes. There was a smaller platter with assorted cheeses and fruits, and a bottle of something that looked as if it may have been champagne, set next to two stemmed glasses.

"I didn't do this," he said quickly, sitting her down with a slight push on her shoulders, "I know fuck all about—" he waved his hand over the table, " —this."

Petra couldn't contain her smile. It was just like him to surprise her with something sweet, only to turn around a surrender all the credit.

"It's wonderful all the same," she replied, wiggling her shoulders in excitement when he began to pile up her plate with far more than she'd be able to eat.

He grunted in agreement. After the disaster he had brought upon himself in this room hours prior, he had swallowed his pride and gone to his friends for help. He needed a proper apology. Short of kicking in her door and demanding forgiveness, his ideas were rather limited.

"I did buy the dress myself," he muttered into his glass, taking a sip of the bubbly wine that he could barely stomach.

The private dining had been Erd's idea. He was a man with a woman and, risking life and limb despite her frequent protests, knew a thing or two about romantic apologies. Dinner was his go-to, particularly because he was home so infrequently, but in Levi's case, it would serve as not only a peace offering, it might encourage Petra to eat, something Erd himself knew she was doing very little of.

Nanaba had lead the meal preparation. As it turned out, she was quite the cook, and with a crew of her choosing, she had spearheaded the endeavor. Never far from her presence, Mike Zakarius had made a contribution of his own to the cause of righting Levi's wrongs.

Nibbling on some cheese, Petra looked around and when her eyes fell on the newest piece in the room, she jumped up, her skirts (much larger than she was used to) bumping the trays before her causing Levi to let out an annoyed sigh and frown in her direction.

But Petra wasn't paying attention to that.

"A music player!" she cried, dashing over to the corner of the room where the object in question sat on a side table by the window.

"I've never seen one in person!" she said, her voice breathless with excitement as she examined it, doing her best to resist the temptation to touch it.

"It's called a phonograph," he corrected her from where he was still seated, "and I'm just borrowing it so don't break it."

"I'm not going to _break it_," she shot back playfully, "I just can't believe you found one."

Levi exhaled, leaning back. He had Mike to thank for that. A wealthy merchant owed him a favor and seeing as the tall man himself had no real need of anything from the piece of swine, had used the debt to assist the corporal in wooing his woman back into his good graces.

Honey eyes aglow, she turned and grinned at him. "Do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed as she gave him a hopeless smile, "With the _hen_, Levi—of course with me."

He considered her for a moment, staring at her with boredom in eyes, enjoying the way she practically squirmed where she stood awaiting his answer.

"I don't know how," he admitted. It wasn't something he was ashamed of; he didn't particularly care about dancing one way or the other. He had never expected to need to do it, and never felt any desire to do so.

With a half shrug she held out her hand to him. "Neither do I."

This surprised him and he rose slowly, taking careful steps towards her. It seemed silly to him that such a sweet girl wouldn't know how to dance, but as he crossed the room and wound the crank of the player, he supposed she hadn't exactly had the opportunity to learn. Twelve was a strange and awkward time for anyone, even a motherly girl and though he hadn't gone through military training himself, he was almost certain _dancing _was not part of the curriculum. She'd never entertained suitors before him, and even when they spent time together, he had never taken her out to town social events.

He took her hand in his, tilting his head to find her waist, and pulled her close as the music began to play. Timidly, she placed her free hand on her shoulder and when he noticed her doubtful expression he slid his gaze over to her.

"I'm sure that's fine," he told her, "we don't need to stand on ceremony here."

"We never do," she reminded him with a smile.

He didn't return the expression, but pulled her closer, doing his best to find a rhythm to the peaceful recording. He rested his forehead against her neck, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing just behind her ear, "I was out of line."

Petra took his apology, and tapped him on the shoulder, then slid her hand behind his back, settling on the base of his neck. "You were doing as you saw fit."

"There was no reason to humiliate you," came his rebuttal, "and there is no excuse for the filth I spewed this afternoon."

She smiled against him, closing her eyes and enjoying their closeness. He'd gone quite far out of his way for this and she appreciated it more than she could say. Levi didn't waste his time. That he would go to this extent for an apology set her heart at ease. He was uncouth and awkward with romance, but he was honest.

"You didn't have to spend so much money on this dress," she said, giving the shaved part of his head an affectionate scratch, "though I do love it."

"Ah," he shrugged, making a failed attempt to spin her around the room as he had seen a gentleman do once. Instead, he robbed her of her balance. She laughed as he righted her.

"I have nothing else to spend my money on," he replied, not acknowledging his own blunder, "it might as well be you."

"Consider your apology fully, accepted you scoundrel of a man," she sighed, bringing her fingers up into his hair.

He stopped his makeshift dance steps and took hold of her face, his brows falling over his eyes and his mouth turned into a deep frown. "However, I will _not_ apologize for my consideration for your wellbeing."

Annoyed that this was being brought to her attention _again_, she mimicked his expression, but where his was concern, hers was exasperation. "Levi please, don't ruin the moment."

"Listen to me, Petra."

She didn't want to. She absolutely did not want to hear _anything else_ about how he thought she was or wasn't feeling and what he thought might be the best course of action for dealing with the now _frail_ Petra.

He took a breath, calming himself. She was going to get loud. She was going to get angry. She was going to become impossible.

"Listen to me," he repeated, this time in as gentle a tone as he could muster, "I don't know what is happening to you."

"_Nothing is happe—" _

He cut her off with a thumb on her lips, "but you are either blinded by your pride, or keeping the truth from me. I trust, for your sake, it is the former."

She swallowed, and felt blood drain from her face as she considered her lies. Of course she was keeping the truth from him. How could she possibly tell him she'd been coughing up blood for the better part of two weeks, or falling faint at the smallest bit of exertion. She wasn't blinded by her pride; she was silenced by it.

"Levi I just. . .it's fine. I'll be fine."

"Then trust _me_," he pressed, "and do as I say. No one doubts your strength as a soldier, Petra. _I_ don't doubt your strength as a soldier."

She couldn't resist his orders anymore. Not after the stunts she had pulled today, and most certainly not without arousing any more of his suspicions. If she was going to handle whatever this was herself, she would have to comply. After the fit she'd had in her room, she decided that if it happened again, she'd see the physician. Secretly, of course.

Though she didn't voice her defeat, Levi could see it in her face. Lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he shook his head at her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"For the next few days I'm assigning you to Hanji," he murmured against her skin. She was warm, warmer than she should have been, but for the sake of their night, he said nothing.

"Hanji?"

With a slight groan he pulled back. Their song had ended and he guided her back down to the settee, handing her the champagne he had poured for her.

"She's developing a new type of trap for taking the disgusting fuckers alive," he told her, dropping himself onto the cushion beside her. "You get along well enough with her, don't you?"

"You know I do," she replied, "but I don't have the research experience to work on a project like that."

He knew this, and when his eyes glinted in the candlelight, Petra thought perhaps he was teasing her.

"I know you'll be able to make yourself useful," he said with a soft grunt as he reached forward for a bundle of grapes, "and if nothing else, your presence might give Moblit a bit of a reprieve before the poor bastard has a stroke."

At that, Petra couldn't do anything but smile.

**xxxx**

**Author's Notes: **So I'm pretty sure the snk universe doesn't have phonographs but that's okay, right? Right. :) Thank you for reading~


End file.
